


Trespass

by DarkInMe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Beating, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Rape, Violence, dark monsta x, dark wonho, omc only for plot convinience, omcs don't matter, only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Nancy and her small group (omc) get in trouble after they get caught stealing food and supplies from the Monsta X group. An angry Wonho punishes them for that and then proceeds to use Nancy for his own pleasure.Enjoy :)





	Trespass

"Okay. Calm down. Maybe we can negotiate our way out of this," Aaron suggested, trying to comfort his friends that were caught stealing from these group of men and were now locked up in a dingy room that only had a metallic table. 

Nancy sighed as she leaned over the corner, regretting her decision to ever joining Aaron, Peter and Sam in this silly mission of stealing supplies from what looked like obviously dangerous guys. She never liked being with them, but it was better being in a group rather than alone with all the zombies around. Survival made her choose these people, who were initially strangers to her, and now this stupid decision. If she hadn't died before when she was lost and wandering alone, she was going to die now.

All of them were in panic. They jumped together with a jerk when the metallic door of the room opened and came a buff, taller than average height guy whose muscles were big enough to scare the shit out of the four of them. His dark eyes scanned all of them. He looked angry and pissed. Nancy remembered his companions calling him Wonho earlier when she was getting chased by them.

"Shouldn't have stolen from us," he started.

Wonho stalked towards the other end of the room while observing each of them.

"Shouldn't have tried to shoot us on top of that. Hyungwon is injured because of you and the supplies that you stole are now spoiled and useless," he said, sourly.

He was angry with them and all of them knew that didn't bode well for them.

Aaron stepped forward to talk.

"Listen, please, we just-" 

Wonho shut him up with a good, heavy punch to his face. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of Aaron and throw him to the ground. Even his scream was agonising.

All of them gasped at once. Nancy covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from screaming too loud. There was little chance that they could fight him as all of them were starved and frail.

Wonho bent down to pick Aaron up by the collar and made him stand face to face with him. Nancy could see the blood pouring from his broken nose.

"I'm not here to talk with you, you pieces of shit. I'm here to show you exactly why you shouldn't mess with other people," Wonho growled.

"Please, don't," Aaron rasped, shielding himself with his hands as Wonho slammed him on the wall.

He kicked Aaron in the guts and he screamed again. The guys, although they were scared, tried to attack Wonho only to be beaten up by him. The man had technique as well as strength and the boys were no match for him.

Nancy trembled with fear in her corner, her hand clamped on her mouth as she saw him beat the shit out of the guys. All of them were groaning in pain and bleeding from various places. She was already in tears.

She had a brief moral dilemma of whether or not she should try and stop him. She definitely knew that it would take only one punch to break her bones and her trying would be useless. Also the guys never were on her good side for her to risk her life for them. They were just necessary for survival and now they weren't. So she resorted to being frozen at her spot and hoping that Wonho would spare her. Maybe he would let her go on the accord that she is a girl.

Wonho continued to throw punches and kicks left, right and centre. He had blood drops on his face, his shirt and his knuckles were scarring too. The way his muscles throbbed and flexed with every hit he made Nancy's stomach churn. It was terrible watching the horror and then waiting for it to happen to her.

As the guys began losing their fight and went limp on the ground, Wonho stopped for a moment, turned his head towards the corner in which Nancy was standing and flashed her an evil grin. He looked her up and down. It made her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. He looked at her with a hunger that she hadn't anticipated yet. Nancy could see that he enjoyed the way she was shivering.

Wonho turned his head back to the groaning boys on the ground and gave one of them another kick in the gut. All of them were motionless and whimpering in pain. All their faces were bloodied and Nancy was sure that they had broken bones. It was one of the most horrible sight she had ever seen.

Nancy's heart began beating faster when Wonho once again turned towards her, but this time he took a step forward. She pushed her back further into the wall behind her. Wonho twisted his neck and stretched his arms and fingers as he approached her quickly with his large steps.

"No, wait," she whimpered, showing him his palms.

Wonho chuckled before he held her tightly by her right arm and raised his right fist towards her. Nancy flinched and crossed her arms in front of her face in defense. She closed her eyes tightly and anticipated the attack from him. But somehow the punch didn't land on her. 

So she opened her eyes to see his fist hanging in the air, near her face while he observed her twisted expression with amusement. Then he repeated the action of hitting her again, making her flinch and whimper loudly.

Wonho laughed at her frailness. He enjoyed toying with her and Nancy hated it. It was too much to deal with. She already had so many tears rolling down her cheeks and that made him more happier. Then instead of hitting her, he thumped his hand beside her head and he closed in on her. His height and built caged her between him and the wall.

Nancy heard him pant hotly from excitement. She felt suffocated by him and by the thoughts of what will he do to her. Nancy shrunk back into the wall as he brought his face closer to hers, looking her right in the eye. The tip of his nose was only millimetres away from brushing against her skin. All of the act made her heart beat faster and faster.

"You don't want to me to beat you up like I beat up your boyfriends, do you?" He breathed the words on to her face.

Nancy took a sharp breath. She didn't know what to say or how to react. 

"Hmm?" He brought his body closer to hers.

This time Nancy pressed her palms against his hard abdomen to keep a distance between them.

"N-no," she whispered.

Wonho looked at her then down to her hands on his body and smirked before he took both of her hands by the wrists and pinned them on the wall. Nancy shrieked as the man took this opportunity to press himself flush against her body, firmly, leaving no space for doubt in her mind that this was anything else than purely for his sexual pleasure.

Nancy was too scared to push him or kick him or even form words. After all she had just witnessed just how easily he can throw her around and break her bones and she was scared to her soul by the thought of that. 

Wonho grinded himself against her, making his needs known while brushing his nose on the edge of her ear. His breath tickled her in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"You are in luck then, because you know, beating up cunts like those makes me real hard and horny. Know what I mean?" He spoke into her ear, making chills run down her spine.

Nancy's blood ran cold at the blatant suggestion. She wanted so terribly to run, to be away from this man, to be free, but she couldn't move a muscle against him. She could only shake her head weakly from side to side.

"No? Then I'll tell you." His left hand freed her wrist and travelled down to rub her side up to the curve of breasts.

"It makes me want to fuck your cunt," he whispered sharply in her ear.

Just then he squeezed her breast hard. Nancy whimpered and panicked. She tried to pry his hand away from her body. That action clearly pissed him off. Wonho grabbed that wrist with one hand and gave her a tight slap across her face with the other. It was hard enough to demonstrate what being beaten up by him would be like. Before she could gather herself, he grabbed her tightly by the jaw and pulled her face closer to him.

"You better behave if you don't want me to beat you up like them," he said before he took a hold of the collar of her tank top and ripped it down to reveal her bare breasts to him.

"No," she whimpered as tried to free her hand from his painful grip and the other tried to keep him from groping her breasts.

Nancy failed at both the things. 

"Stop, please," she begged.

Wonho laughed and knocked her head back on the wall. 

"Told ya, you shouldn't have stolen from us," he said. 

Then he took a hold of her jaw again and latched his lips on to hers. The kiss was rough and hungry. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and his teeth dug into her delicate lips. Her cries were muffled into his mouth. His hands roamed freely all over her body and groped her tender parts. 

He only released her mouth to suck and bite on her neck. She screamed when she felt his teeth leaving marks there. It was easy for him to overcome her little struggled and get his way with her. It made him harder and his could feel his hard on grinding against her thigh and her stomach. 

Wonho went downwards and grabbed one of her breasts in his right hand while taking the other nipple in his mouth. On a normal occasion, Nancy might have liked the attentions of such a handsome man, but life was far from normal now. He hadn't had a girl in so long since the zombie apocalypse showed up and killed half of the population on Earth that it made it hard for him refuse this treat. Wonho sucked and bit at each of her nipples one by one as his hands slipped down to her shorts. His roughly ripped open the button and zipper of her denim shorts. She cried and though the boys could hear her vaguely, they couldn't really do anything about it. She couldn't do anything either. 

Wonho pulled her away from the wall and and bent her over the metallic table, slamming her upper body on it.

One of his hands pushed on her back and prevented her from moving up. She didn't do much protesting either, knowing that the man was too far gone to listen to her. Instead she cried and drenched her face in tears as he pulled down her shorts and panties to her knees. 

Wonho trailed his hand down the curve of her ass and gave her a sudden smack that made her cry out loud. She heard him chuckle to himself before she heard the fumbling of him undoing his jeans.

Nancy felt sick. She felt weak and helpless. She wished that she could disappear. Goosebumps formed on her skin when she felt the tip of his cock come in contact with her pussy. He rubbed it there as he kicked her legs apart then pressed it on her entrance.

Nancy was only a little wet due to all the stimulation and she knew that it would hurt. It was also her first time and she so wasn't ready for this. He only used a little spit for lube and then pushed in without any regard. She cried out in pain as she felt him tear through her hole and fit himself in forcefully. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the table too tightly. Everything got so much worse when he started moving inside her. The little wetness and spit weren't enough.

Wonho held her hip with one hand while his other held the back of her neck, forcing her head down as he fucked her brutally. All the anger and the long due frustration in him got satiated with this. The room echoed with the sounds of Nancy's cries and his grunts.

Nancy wondered if getting beaten up would have been any better. The guys whimpered once in a while in response to what was happening to her or in response to their own pain. Wonho didn't care about either of them. He relished in her cries and the feeling of her tightness around him. Her blood helped him ease his way in.

She felt her walls burn from the stretch and unwanted friction, but slowly, she lost her fight and energy too. She sobbed quietly, waiting for him to finish. But then the worry of him finishing inside her was there too. She could stop at least that.

"P-pull out, please," she said in the weakest way possible.

"What?" He grunted. 

Then he wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled her back towards his chest. It only added to her pain.

"What did you say bitch?" His hot breath sent tingles down her spine.

Nancy tried to pull his hand out of her hair but to no avail. Her cries became louder.

"Please, not inside...," She whimpered.

"Oh," he said before he started laughing at her. 

Nancy tried to push him away but the man wouldn't budge even a little. Wonho pulled her tightly into his body as he thrusted into her erratically.

"I am going to cum inside you, little bitch. I m so close!" He grunted just seconds before spilling his hot cum inside her and coated her burning walls.

The whole feeling disgusted her to her core. Wonho dumped her on the table as soon as he was done with her. Without him supporting her body anymore, Nancy crashed down on the ground. She shivered and cried as Wonho tucked himself in his pants and set himself right. His eyes looked down upon the whole lot of them, laying weak, frail and battered all because of him. He smiled to himself. He felt content.

Nancy stayed put on the ground, waiting for him to leave or kill her, whatever that was on his mind. She didn't care anymore. She had suffered enough in this life and was ready to be done with it.

There was a knock on the door just as Wonho started to head for it. Nancy's ears pricked up in attention. Wonho opened the door and Nancy could see another man on the other side. 

"Where's the girl?" A deeper voice asked.

The other man peeked inside to search for her. Nancy shrunk closed into herself, trying to hide herself from his sight.

Wonho stepped aside and let the other man take a look at her. 

"I already had a go with her," Wonho said, proudly.

The other man laughed.

"Well, then bring her in. The rest of the boys want to have a go too," he said.

They both heard Nancy whimper loudly. She had no more energy left in her to take another one of these rounds. She forced herself to sit up and crawl backwards as Wonho and the other, taller and buff looking guy approach her.

"No, no, please," she cried.

"Hyung, you take her away. I'll take care of these little shits," Wonho said as he patted the other man's back.

Nancy was grabbed roughly by him and dragged out of the room despite her crying and weak struggling. Her mind raced with the thoughts about what was going to happen to her and then what was going to happen to them. That's when she heard the gun shots echo behind her. She muffled her screams with a hand and tried to go back, but the man kept her in line. The pit in her stomach deepened.

"Relax. You should be happy that we didn't kill you and we don't plan to anytime soon either," he spoke into her ear with a little laugh that sent tingles down her spine.


End file.
